


Judy's Suicide

by ChiliWolfie



Series: Sins That Makes You Better [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendzone, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWolfie/pseuds/ChiliWolfie
Summary: Nick invited Judy to the restaurant. The bunny instantly assumed he wanted to take their relationship further, so she prepared herself for this moment that would change her life forever.However, in the end, it turned out that he invited her only to introduce her to his new girlfriend, Skye.Our lucky bunny has finally reached her terribly unlucky end.Judy just lost her mind.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Skye/Nick Wilde
Series: Sins That Makes You Better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Judy's Suicide

_No, no, no, no, **no**._

It wasn’t supposed to end like that.

Judy had been waiting outside her best friend’s house. He promised to take her to some quaint and comfy restaurant to meet someone important to him. The optimistic bunny’s first assumption was that he was inviting her to date – and even better – he wanted to introduce her to his parents. The very thought of this crucial step in their relationship got Judy all crazy, but in a positive way. It made her embarrassed, it made her excited, it made her insane. Despite all of these conflicting emotions, she knew deep inside that she truly cared for her red fox and would give all her love to him.

But now, it was over. For her, at least.

Nick stepped out of his apartment, but he wasn’t alone. Next to him there was an exceptionally beautiful vixen with light tan fur. He was holding her hand tightly, she rested her chin against his shoulder.

Judy’s heart was racing. Her mind, in that exact moment, was a definition of a total mess. The bunny had no idea what to say, what to think.

“Hey, Carrots. Great to see you again.”

Eventually, the anger won in that great battle of emotions that took place in her head.

“How **dare** you,” Judy impulsively approached him, her entire body was trembling.

“Wha-” The red fox couldn’t even finish his sentence because the bunny slapped him across the face.

“And I thought that… that we were something…” She uttered those words through clenched teeth, while still being full of spite and jealousy. “That we were…”

“Wait, what are you talking about, Carrots? What is it all about?” Nick got up and spoke, looking in her eyes.

When she noticed his confusion and disappointment in his voice and posture, she realized what she had just done.

Her entire life… She fulfilled her dreams, she became a police officer, she fought injustice and showcased her strength against all odds. She did it all, yet she couldn’t win her sly fox’s heart.

Judy finally understood that Nick was the one for her. There was nothing in this world that could replace him.

_She had failed._

“What have I done...” The bunny slowly stepped back, looking the other way because she couldn’t bring herself to see his sorrowful expression on his face. No. not anymore and never again.

“Why did I even fall for you. That’s all my fault… I’m so sorry,” Judy turned around and started to run, as far as possible from her unfulfilled love.

“Judy, no!” Nick exclaimed, hoping that he would stop her, but he couldn’t do it anymore. She disappeared way too quickly from his sight.

* * *

“Why?” All these questions occupied her thoughts, but still all she could do was run, run and run. After some time, she finally realized that she was in some unknown to her forest.

“What? How did I get here? I must have left Zootopia and I didn’t even notice it. That’s crazy. Now, what should I do? I can’t go back to him, no, not after what I had done.”

Judy looked around that place, trying to locate where she exactly was. However, she couldn’t find in the woods any sign of life.

“Damn!” The bunny covered her eyes with her hands and began to sob slowly. Her situation was just too unlucky. “Why am I even talking to myself? I must have gone mad.”

Time passed, the sky darkened and the moon appeared above her. It was the end. Finally, the bunny took from the pocket a knife she had with her all the time, just for sake of safety.

“ _Do it, do it, do it…_ ”

“Nick, I’m so sorry… I love you,” Judy put the knife to her throat. She hesitated for a moment, her entire life flashed before her eyes.

The blade pierced her skin. Blood instantly spilled out and her clothes got bloody quickly. The pain was unbearable. Judy tried to scream, but she choked on her own blood. There was no turning back, yet she still instinctively tried to somehow survive. She pulled the knife out with all her strength and desperately tried to get some air, but it was too late. After a minute of purposeless fight, her unconscious body fell to the floor.

And that’s how our poor, unlucky bunny’s life has ended…

But is the story really over?


End file.
